Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson (ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ᛫ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is an extremely powerful witch. She is the wife of hybrid Malachai Parker, and the mother of triplets Hope, Charlotte and Freya Grace Parker. Freya is a member of the Parker Family and the Mikaelson Family, as well as an unnamed witch family. Early History Personality Physical Appearance Freya is a very beautiful young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. She wears more modern, darker clothing and wearins make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. Powers and Abilities As one of the strongest witches the world has ever known, Freya is powerful enough to be feared by Kai, due to the fact that witches born in their bloodline, including Hope possess what Freya described as "devastating" magical power. Freya is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. However, her abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. her abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful. She has shown herself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and can easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. Freya used her telekinesis on Kai and threw him across the room, seriously injuring her, as he was not able to break free from it, proving that Freya is more powerful than Kai. The mere mention of her name has struck fear and acknowledgement of her powers from many of her enemies, thanks to being from the Mikaelson bloodline. She also demonstrated his talent in complicated spells as he performed several different spells in a small amount of time, through chanting and hand gestures. She is also well versed in "old magic", when she linked a boundary spell to the beat of her heart. After her temporary death, she used representational magic to reestablish a protection spell around her mansion, ensuring that if she died, the spell could persist. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * Astral Projection: The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. * Possession: The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. Weaknesses Freya possess the typical weaknesses of a witch. Name *The name Freya is a Scandinavian baby name. In Scandinavian the meaning of the name Freya is: Lady. Derived from the name of Freyja, the Norse goddess of love and fertility and mythological wife of Odin.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/freya *'Mikaelson' is Scandanavian for (son of Mikael). *'Parker' is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Gallery References